Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines is a bouncy, energetic, optimistic, hyperactive, enthusiastic, and free-spirited 15-year-old girl, and Twin Sister of Mason Pines. Living with her Great Uncle Stan in Everett, Washington, where she and her brother frequently encounter the supernatural, where she and her brother were attacked by werewolves, thus becoming werewolves themselves. Now, they constantly search and encounter the town's paranormal side meeting up with its many dangers and mysteries along with the Mystery Pack. She takes a much less serious approach to life than her twin as she navigates her way around odd, new surroundings, as well as loving her new werewolf lifestyle. Characteristics *'Name': Mabel Pines *'Alias': Jaws, MEL (Matter-Eater Lycan), Shooting Star, Hambone, Lady Mabelton, Master Mabel *'Age': 14-15 *'Hair': Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (yellow in lycan) *'Likes': Sweaters, Romance, Sparkles, Ponies, Cute Things, Vampires, Boys, being silly, Gummy Koalas, Halloween, the truth, Mermando, hanging out with her friends, Cats, Wildcatz, Stickers, Color, Matchmaking, Unicorns (formerly), Too Many Parameters *'Dislikes': People messing with her brother, Being insulted by Pacificia, Gideus Gleeful, Mr. Strickler, Smile Dip, Heights, Being in charge of the Mystery Shack, Lies, losing her cuteness, the future, claymation, country music *'Family': Parents (deceased), Mason Piner (twin brother), Stan Pines (Great Uncle) Appearance Casual Mabel is a petit 15-year old girl, exactly one millimeter taller than her twin brother, Mason. She has clear skin, slender frame for a girl her age, long brown hair that reaches her hips, her eyes are the same brown as her brother's, and she has silver-colored braces. Her main outfit usually consisting of a sweater, undershirt, skirt, headband, black shoes, white socks, and occasionally earrings. After her transformation, much to her annoyance, her braces practically fuse with her teeth. Though this reveals it's part of her unique ability as a werewolf. So she really doesn't mind it... though they can be a problem with screen doors, magnets, metal detectors, and the occasional kissing. Lycan Like most of the girls, her body is upgraded to a mini-teen Amazon Wolf Girl. She develops an hourglass lupine figure, with her main fur being brown like her hair, located on her shoulders, forearms and back of her hands, sides of her chest, neck and hips all the way down to her feet, ears, and her tail. Her underbelly fur is white, on her face, neck, chest, stomach, pelvic region, inner thighs and ending under her knees, biceps, toes, palms, fingers, and on the tip of her tail. Her eyes are yellow as well. Pack Attire Background Mabel was born on August 31, 1999, five minutes before her twin brother, Mason. According to her, her first word was "unicorn.” She claims to have shown a "natural gift" for art since she was two years old. She and Mason were raised unreligiously, but celebrate all holidays at her insistence. Since the age of three, Mabel has celebrated Halloween in Piedmont with Mason. At age nine, she won a mini-golf tournament. Sometime during the month of June, both mother and father perished in a fire, orphaning both twins. Both twins were sent from Piedmont, California to Everett, Washington, to stay and live with their Great Uncle "Grunkle" Stan, who ran a tourist trap named the Mystery Shack which doubled as his house. While Mabel adjusted with ease, Mason initially found it difficult to get use to his new surroundings. But it got even better when a new boy moved into town: Charles Zellinski, in which Mabel had Love at First Sight… though Charles didn’t really know about it first. Personality Mabel Piner is an optimistic, fun, and energetic girl full of spirit, similar to Ami from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and Poppy from Trolls. She is an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Mason needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cuteness, beauty, cheerful attitude and her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt, especially by her rival Patricia Norwest. Mabel avoids lying and is a terrible liar herself, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie. She is a teen dreamer with a world filled with teen novels (mostly about vampires and werewolves), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness, Mabel is always a "glass-half-full" kind of girl. She is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. She is somewhat naïve at times. Mabel is aware of her charm, and cherishes her cuteness and beauty. However, she has a selfish side, particularly when it comes to boys she's infatuated with, even breaking promises made with friends in pursuit of her crush, as shown when she falls for Charles. She has also shown to be self-righteous in her decisions, which can be far from justified or accidentally backfire in some way, such as shoving her brother in a closet with Wendy, so that he could end his anxiety and admit his crush on Wendy, which unintentionally endangers them when they encountered a dangerous creature. However, like her brother, she has the best of intentions and she will always try to choose the right options for the happiness of herself and others. At first, she felt her unique ability was both disgusting and useless... but when facing against Strickler and Boul-Dar, she discovered she was quite a powerhouse, and reveled in her Matter Consumption. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Matter Eating Consumption': She can eat any substance in any amount at super-speed. She can consume an unlimited amount of matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas. Blinkie theorized she could hollow out a large meteor in a matter of minutes. **'Long-Prehensile Tongue': She has a very strong, adhesive tongue that can stretch to great lengths, allowing it to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Grenda once joked that she could give a boy a very deep ‘deep kiss’, to which gave her much thought on. **'Stretchable Mouth' **'Brace-Laced Fangs': Due to her braces being able to merge with her teeth, she **'Explosive Digested Matter': With enough consumption, and enough sugar, the items she eats are converted into explosive balls of energy liquid that can be expelled with great accuracy, and sometimes built-up force (depending on how much she eats). She can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Skills *Mabel claims to be an arts and crafts master, which is supported by the skills she's shown so far: **'Knitting' **'Arts and Crafts' **'Designing' *'Lock-Picking': She can pick locks with hairpins *'Miniature Golf': Mabel is a skilled miniature golfer Equipment *'Pack Attire' *'Utility Pouches' *'Grappling Hook Gun' *'Bedazzling Fleece': Crafted by Gnomes and Trolls, it allows Mabel to stretch and whip out her sleeves to attack her enemies or multiple grappling lines. Relationships Mabel's Relationships Gallery Mabel Pines, casual and anatomy.JPG|Human Mabel Pines, Pack Attire.JPG Mabel Pines (Jaws), Lycan and pack attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Kristen Schaal Trivia *Mabel was modeled after Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, who modeled her after Alex Hirsch's sister, Ariel Hirsch *Mabel shares the same powers as the Ben 10 character, Upchuck. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Mystery Pack Category:Full Moon Gravity